Delia and Niria
by Seamanners
Summary: Short story of people I know.


Delia had been eyeing Niria since the day she laid eyes on her in the Coffee shop. Delia had a nice form. Slender body, dirty blonde hair, and she respected her body. Delia was wearing sweat pants and a gold t-shirt with a little bunny in the middle. Niria was at the theaters but Delia was going to pick her up. Mike, Nirias boyfriend, was at his parent's house for the weekend. This was good for Delia. A whole weekend with Niria, alone, with no disturbances. Delia was going to ask to stay at her house for the weekend since her parents were gone. "How was the movie?" Delia says. "It was good. I saw The Hunger Games. Good movie but I should have just stayed home and watched Doctor Who. It's a funny show."

"Niria?" "Yeah, Delia?" "Can I stay at your house for the weekend? I mean my Parents aren't there and I don't want to be alone tonight." "I guess. Are you okay sleeping in a bed with me? I only have one. You could sleep on the floor." This was perfect for Delia. Only one bed. She wouldn't sleep on the floor, she couldn't. "It's fine." "Sorry I don't have another bed." "It's fine Niria." "I just don't want it to get awkward…" Delia notices that Niria has been sweating profusely ever since she mentioned the bed. Delia hopes this will be the night. The night Delia will get her wish. To lay her hands on Nirias, Slender, Fine, Fabulous body. Niria had a slightly tanned body and was shaped nicely. She was wearing jeans with a shirt that was slightly too big for her. Most likely one of her boyfriends. Delia liked it when Niria wore boy's clothes. She didn't know why but she did. "It won't get awkward. Trust me." Delia put her hand on Nirias. Her skin was smooth and soft. "Yeah…" They don't move for a few seconds but for Delia it felt like an hour.

When they arrived at Niria's house they walked up into the door and she pulled out a key and opened the door. They both entered and Niria said "Well, Make yourself at home." "Alright. I should have brought some stuff…" "It's fine Delia" "Alright. Thanks for letting me stay Niria." "No problem." "What should we do?" "We go watch TV. Also you can put on some of my Clothes" "Thanks." Delia goes upstairs into Niria's room and changes. They both sit down on the cough. Delia lays her head down on Niria's shoulder but Niria doesn't seem to mind. They were both on the couch, so close Delia could hear Niria's breathing. Delia started playing around and tickling Niria. "Heh. Runt." Delia loved it when Niria called her that. All of a sudden Mike walked in. "Who is this Niria?" "Delia. My friend and aren't you supposed to be at your Parent's house?" "I need to grab some money from upstairs." "Alright." "You girls having fun?" "Yeah. Are you having fun Niria?" "Yeah.". Niria had Brown hair and Flannel pajama pants on. Her eyes were bright green, same as Delias, and a pajama shirt that said "You know you love me" with sparkles beside the words. Delia thought Niria couldn't look any more beautiful until she pulled her hair down. Niria's hair was her best physical feature. Smoothe, glossy and softer than Delia's hair. Somehow Delia knew this was going to be the night "Alright. Well I'm going to head back to my parents. You two have fun but don't ruin the house." "We won't Mike." Says Niria. "Niria? Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah. Shoot." "Do you ever think of lesbians?" Niria was startled by this question. "Why do you ask?" "Just wondering." "Sometimes. I mean, I don't do it." "But you think about it, right?" "Yeah. I guess."

After a while of watching movies and chatting they finally went upstairs too bed. Delia could clearly see that Niria was uncomfortable about having another girl in her bed. "Are you sure you want to me to sleep in the same bed?" "No, no. It's fine" "Alright."

This was the perfect moment. Alone in Niria's bed. Close together. Delia could feel Niria's warm skin. They were both still awake. Delia started tickling Niria again. They both started wrestling each other until Niria had Delia pinned down. Their eyes met into a gaze they could not break. Niria moved in for the kiss. This is it. The moment Delia had been waiting for. Their lips met into a passionate kiss. Delia broke away. "Niria…" "Is something wrong?" "No its just… Mike." "Don't worry. I won't tell." They started kissing again. This time it was something more, it escalated onto a higher level. Niria removed Delia's pants and shirt to expose her whole body. Delia started to remove Niria's shirt and then stopped. She wanted Niria to get first look. "Runt." Niria called Delia. Delia got even more aroused. "Niria. Don't stop." "I won't Del." Delia removed Niria's clothes to expose her beautiful, soft skin. They were both completely naked touching together. It was so warm and touching to Delia that she started crying. "Niria… I can't stop thinking about how this is going to affect our friendship." Delia said between sobs. "Don't worry Delia. This won't affect anything but my feelings towards you. I love you Delia." Delia looked up at Niria. "You do?" "Yes." Niria hugs Delia tightly. "Thanks Niria." "Hey." Niria pulls Delia's eyes to hers. "It's alright. You're going to be alright, okay?" "I love you Niria." "I love you too Delia."

-The End

Took me a while so just give me feedback or whatever.


End file.
